


No chess allow outside

by Rosashion



Series: Sylvix week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude and Sylvain just want to play chess under the sun, Felix and Dimitri are just dumb gay, Ingrid is soooo done, Ingrid sighed a lot, M/M, no beta we die like Glenn, poor girl give her a break, sylvix week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion
Summary: Ingrid wouldn't mind Sylvain and Claude playing chess, if it wasn't for a certain side effect.Sylvix week: day two: pinning
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Claude von Riegan
Series: Sylvix week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933270
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	No chess allow outside

**Author's Note:**

> Here the second of the Sylvix week, the boys are a little less in it, but still, they are pinning, well Felix is lol. I am quite happy that I can post it, I wanted to write something about it for a little while but wasn't able to go around, so yeah! I hope the characters aren't too much OOC!

Ingrid was having a nice day, she could finally rest after a hard week of studying. The weather was great which shouldn’t be a surprise since it was Verdant Rain Moon. And being in Garreg Mach made the weather warmer than the girl was used to. Felix and his Highness, who decided to have some spare match outside of the training ground, were with her. She wanted to invite Sylvain too, but he wasn’t really in a mood of training, it seemed and he told her that he had already something planed.

“Aaah, here looks like a great spot for our chess game don’t you think?” Ingrid heard a voice said.

“Agree!”

As she recognized the voices, the blond mood fell. She turned her head to see Sylvain and Claude sitting down and started to play their chess game.

The blond girl made an exasperated sigh. Claude and Sylvain playing chess wasn’t a thing she particularly affectioned. Not that what they were doing was wrong, especially on their day off, nor that they were obnoxious when they played. No, the only problem was, whenever they were playing outside, an unexpected side effect came in too.

Ingrid turned her gaze from the two boys to Felix and Dimitri. And as she expected, they stopped their training session. And their gazes were lingering toward the chess players.

Ingrid sighed again and here it went her day off. Slowly, she could see the two boys' stances going from ready to train to more casual, relaxed as they were sitting next to her. 

His Highness put his hand under his chin, a sweet smile was spreading on his face, meanwhile Felix was crossing his arms, turning his head, to look at Sylvain from the corner of his eyes. In a way to hide his pinning. 

Another sigh escaped Ingrid's mouth, she could just go away and do her things. She could, but can’t let her friends just pinning like that. Especially since they almost got busted once and she saved them, she was now in charge to diffuse any embarrassing moment.

Ingrid was actually surprised that they were almost busted just once. Sylvain and Claude were supposed to be observant, they were supposed to be perceptive, and they actually were, she knew that, but for some reasons that she didn’t understand, they were completely blind toward the two others boys crush on them.

And this wasn’t like they were discret, because they weren’t. Between the longing gazes like now, the fond smiles, she felt they were obvious. Of course Felix and his Highness never did that completely in front of them, but still.

She suddenly heard the brunette and the redhead laughed at something. As they were laughing, she could see the blond and the blue hair boys sighed softly with a smile.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. Dealing with their pinning wasn’t that bad at first. After all she had to see Felix pinning on Sylvain since they were nine. She was used to it. And dealing with his Highness pinning was good at first, she just had to hear about it after he spent time with Claude because of some House Leaders duties or if they passed by.

But then, in a very Sylvain fashion way, he started to flirt with the Golden Deers girls. Ingrid heard they were all shutting him down, but they liked him enough to want to be friends with him. And not long after that Lorenz and Sylvain got into a rivalry on the flirting field, much to the despair of all the girls in the Monastery.

After that the redhead started to spend more time with the Golden Deer class and quickly enough Sylvain started to bond with the reminding Golden Deers, which included Claude.

As such the two boys started to hang out together more and having fun together, but those instances made Felix and his Highness pinning start to overlap. Dealing with them separately was okay, but the two of them at the same time? That was another story.

“Wow, look at how Claude just took Sylvain’s bishop, with such a clever tactic!” his Highness exclaimed, happily.

“Sure, but Sylvain did take his knight earlier and made him in a difficult position,” Felix retorqued with a hint of pride.

Really how in the world, these two didn’t hear them? Ingrid really didn’t understand, they were really that into their play? But she did remember that was not the only time that the two boys pinned that way not too far from Sylvain and Claude.

Seriously the number of time she had to heard about Sylvain’s ‘stupid handsome smile’ and Claude’s ‘stunning emerald eyes’ was insane. She swore if she had to hear it one more…

“Why does Sylvain have to smile like that! Stupid smile,” she heard Felix muttered under his breath.

“Look at Claude’s eyes, he seemed so concentrated, it’s amazing,” his Highness swooned.

Okay that’s it, she had enough. She stood up and went straight toward the two chess players. They didn’t seem to realize she was here, she cleared her throat to make her presence notice. Still nothing, she was lowkey amazed in their concentration, or well she would have been if she wasn’t too much annoyed.

Irritate as she was, she took some of the chess pieces, which obviously made the boys exclaimed indignantly, not that she cared at the moment.

“If you want your pieces back, can you play at your game in one of your rooms,” the blond girl said annoyingly.

“Wow, Ingrid,” Sylvain asked consciously, “What’s gotten into you? We are just playing, we don’t do anything wrong?”

She knew that they were right, but she couldn’t tell the truth, she couldn’t do that to Felix and his Highness.

“Just go!” she blurted.

“But...” Claude started.

“We are going,” the redhead cut him off seeing Ingrid glare, as he took the missing pieces out of her hands.

Quickly enough the two boys went away, she could see them mutter something to each other.

Ingrid sighed, she guessed she had to apologize to them later, once she had found an excuse to her behavior that was good enough.

“Ingrid,” she heard, as she saw his Highness and Felix come, “What did you ask them to stop?”

“Yeah, I know that playing chess is not as useful as training, but if they want to do that instead of fighting, let those idiots be.” 

Are they serious, the blond girl wondered. They really can’t realize what is happening?

“Listen guys, I know you can be somewhat shy, but for the love of the goddess, please just tell Claude and Sylvain your feelings already! It’s been years for you, Felix! And I understand that politically, it will be difficult for you, your Highness, but that can’t keep going!”

She saw a blush spread on the boy's faces. Their eyes went wide. Don’t tell her they didn’t even realize they were having a crush?

“What the fuck you are talking about Ingrid?” Felix exclaimed loudly, almost in a scream, “Me in love with Sylvain? Where did you imagine that?”

“And me having a c-crush on Claude? Where did that come from, Ingrid, I am absolutely not having a crush on him! We are just friends!”

By the Saints, they didn’t even realize their crushes. Ingrid didn’t want to deal with that!

“Are you serious now?”

They sent her a confused look. They really didn’t know. She sighed, before going to the stables to take care of the horses and the pegasus. She could hear the boys call her, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t and didn’t want to spend her time making them realize their feelings. She really needed this day off, now more than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Felix: *start pinning*  
> Ingrid: I have to see it since my nine, I can handle it!  
> Dimitri: *start pinning*  
> Ingrid: This is new, but I can deal with it!  
> Dimitri and Felix: *start pinning at the same time*  
> Ingrid: I prefer to be burn by the flames of Ailell 
> 
> Really one of my fave dynamic is Sylvain and Claude finally living their best lifes like my boys deserve, while Dimitri and Felix are pinning mess! Also since the game denied me of Sylvain and Claude friendship I WILL DO IT MYSELF THEN! And Sylvain is an honorary Golden Deer now, he is a Blue Lion all the way, but the GD is his second house. Anyway I hope you had enjoy this story!


End file.
